The one who galloped furthest
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: Two herds of very rare breed of wild Thoroughbreds roam freely about in their beuatiful wild land. Both herds have colts, the colts are raised hpily together in the wild, only to be stolen from their herds. And put on the race track. The two go to different stables, living far away from eachother, but both training to become the super horse of the century. Who will be super horse.
1. Chapter 1

The one who galloped furthest

The sound of excited whinnying echoed through the green lush valley, as two herds of wild Thoroughbreds, gathered around two mares. One from one herd and one the other. They both lay on the ground panting in labour. One of the mares was white with creamy pink, with soft sky blue eyes, and stood by her was the to be sire, a great red and blue, royal blue eyed stallion. The mare belonging to the other herd. This mare was deep sea metalic blue with a black masked face, and striking cyan blue eyes. And proudly standing by her was, a tall gunmetal grey Stallion, with violet striped socks on his hind legs, he had beuatiful glowing blood red eyes. Both stallions were brothers, each the leader of their herds, the blue eyed brothers herd was called Autobots, meanwhile the red eyed brothers was called decepticons. Optimus Prime was the name of the Autobots leader. Megatron was the Decepticons leader. Both herds got along, but on ocasion, Optimus would chase off the Decepticon herd, seeing them as ruthless and quite violent. The Decepticons were strong the Autobots when they werent getting in the middle of the Decepticons and their skirmishes, would consider the Cons herd too be scray enough, to scare off any dangerous pedator.

Low neighs of relief came as the white and pink mare, known as Elita was finally able to give one more strong push, giving new life to her heard, as a fuzzy yellow and black stripped colt tiredly lifted it's head to the new world. Opening his cyan blue eyes, the colt let out a nicker. "He's beuatiful Elita" Optimus and Elita smiled, bringing their heads together in a proud embrace. The colt, neighed, getting his parents attention, they both gave him a loving nuzzle. "Yes hello little one" Optimus warmly chuckled. Megatron watched in awe as his brothers colt stood up, and stumbled taking it's first steps on it's wobbly legs. Optimus and Elita nieghed and bucked proudly at their colt. And the colt went straight to Elita for warm nutritious milk.

A painful shriek came from his mare, and Megatron shot his neck down and gave his mare a comforting nuzzle. The shriek caught everybody's attention, and Optimus quickly trotted over. The birth of the genmetal stallions foal was causing his mare great pain, Something was wrong and Megatron could sense it. He slowly lay next to his lovely mate, and had her rest her head on his. "I love you" his mare whispered, as she finally started to push with all the might she could muster. She lifted her pitch black mased head off of her mates, and rested it on the ground. As she shut her cyan eyes, and gave one last push. Megatron stood up, very slowy and warily he walked towards his foal, hopping for the best. The foal was unmoving, not a single noise came from the newborn foal. Optimus shared the same sorrow filled gaze his mare had. Elita went to turn her colt away from the site, but her colt had already clumsily found his way over to the newborn. Megatron was busy laying his sorrow filled head over his mares lifeless body. The yellow colt curiously sniffed at the still unmoving newborn, and gave a slightly hard nudge to the stomach with his hoof. At that the foal shot up to his hooves with a cough. Coughing fluid out of his lungs, the colt took his first breath. Megatron got up in surprise, his colt lived. "Did you see that!?" gasps came from both herds as both colts stood side by side. Megatron trotted over to his colt and gave it a loving sniff. His colt was a deep midnight blue almost violet, with a black mask with glowing violet rims, he had violet stripes going down the side of his body like sound waves, his stomach pitch black with the same stripes, and on his black chest violet lines circled a perfectly round sphere on his chest, his fuzzy mohawk and tail, were black with violet streaks. The most unique feature on the colt, was his multi coloured eyes. A variety of blues, cyan sky and royal, with blood red surrounding. The gunmetal stallion was proud to be the father of a new colt, but now doubted it's survival now that it did not have a mother to feed from.

Optimus could read what his brother was thinking. And had to think up something quick, before his brother broke his only source of happinesses, neck. "Elita will you be able to feed two colts?" Optimus quickly swung his head to meet his mare. "I suppose I will, I hope" Elita sighed. "You are a very healthy mare, Elita, you will indeed produce enough" A red and white stallion walked up. "Thank you Ratchet" Elita bowed her head in thanks, before approaching Megatron and his colt. "Megatron, there is no need to worry for his survival, Elita will feed him" Optimus informed his brother. "Thank you" Megatron's scared lips smiled at both his brother and the mare. The midnight blue colt stumbled around, and did not make any noise at all, not even a nicker. "Come here, I bet you're hungry" Elita warmly cooed, guiding the colt to her milk, hit her head.

The yellow colt snorted, and pinned his ears. Wondering why the other colt was getting his milk, when his mother was laying right there. Optimus flexed his neck, and nuzzled his colt. "Be patient, you already ate" Optimus cooed. "Optimus he needs a name" Elita smiled, after cleaning Megatron's colt. "Yes you're right Elita" Optimus happily rumbled. "How bout stripes!" A young golden stallion with fourblack socks and, blaze on his muzzle, called out. "That's too boring" A young navy blue and pink mare snorted. "You're boring!" The young stallion snorted defensively. "Alright Arcee, Sunstreaker please no arguing" Elita groaned rolling her eyes. "Naw he looks more like a giant bumblebee" a young red stallion with four black socks and a blaze just like his twin, scoffed. Optimus perked to that name, bumblebee, he liked it. "Good thinking Sideswipe, Bumblebee" Optimus neighed. "Our little Bumblebee" Elita smiled. "Your welcome, see you guys suck" Sideswipe snorted raising his head proudly. "You're so full of yourself!" His twin reared and kicked him with his front hooves. "You're just jealous!" Sideswipe retorted trotting off.

"And what will you name your colt brother?" Optimus asked. "I do not know, I was thinking Soundwave" Megatron lifted his head. "It suites him perfectly my liege" a red and grey stallion nickered. At that, a snap of a twig brought the herds attention from the colts. Elita and Arcee quickly corralled the two colts protectively towards the herd. Megatron and Optimus both stood tall, ears perked to their fullest. They turned their entire bodies to the bushed behind, standing in a defensive poweful stance, their muscles bulged, as they waited. A low grunt came and a poweful grizzly came out of the bushes. The herd Snorted, and growled, neighing, and pawing the ground defensively. Optimus and Megatron both reared and nieghed snorting, their nostrils flared as they landed back on the Earth, they stompped at the bear bravely. The bear had clearly smelt the blood from the mares giving birth. The bear gave a mighty roar and swung a massive paw as a warning. "Elita lead the herd out of here!" Optimus called back. "Starscream lead the herd to follow, and Knockout make sure Soundwave is with you" Megatron ordered. Both horses obliged and lead the herd away from the bear. The grizzly was not interested in fighting, but interested in the fallen mare laying lifeless on the ground. The large monster made it's way over to the mare, and Megatron stomped, jumping between the bear and his lifeless mare. The bear only took that as a challenge and stood up on it's hind legs, and gave a threatening roar. "Brother, you cannot fight him off. You can not drag her everywhere with you. You have a new colt, please don't risk your life like this. She did not pass in vain, she passed giving life, that colt is both you and her. Megatron please" Optimus tried talking his brother out of getting killed. Megatron pinned his ears and snorted, turning his back to the bear, he used his powerful back legs and kicked the bear straight in the head, throwing the grizzly down. The grizzly growled in pain, getting back up to all fours. By the time it's vision refocused the two stallions were gone.

Megatron and both Optimus galloped their way back to their herds. The two came thundering over the hill into the valley, where both thier herds waited patiently. Elita met Optimus half way with both colts. "You're safe" Elita sighed with relief. Bumblebee happily pranced over to his sire, and nickered. "Are any of you injured?" an old red and white stallion trotted over, with a red and grey stallion. "Yes we are both fine" Optimus answered nuzzling his black and yellow colt. "No new battle scars today Knockout" Megatron snorted. The deep violet colt smelt the gunmetal stallion was his sire, and stumbled his way over. Soundwave tripped over his own hoof, Megatron caught his colt with his head, before Soundwave met the ground. "What is with him? He should be trotting around by now?" Megatron scoffed sniffing his colt. "Give him time my liege he just only came to life after he died for a few moments" Knockout replied to his leader. "I hope his legs wont wobble when we have the races" Starscream came over. "He'll be past the stage by then" Ratchet reassured.

Noon, soon turned to dusk. Both herds were resting, or quietly grazing. Megatron was observing everyone, especially his brothers family. His brothers colt was happily sleeping snuggled up warmly between, Optimus and Elita. Soundwave stood underneath his sire, for protection, and comfort. Megatron flexed his neck so his nose met his colt. Soundwave jumped slightly, seeing his father smile he perked up. Soundwave gave a small playful smile. Megatron playfuly nudged his colt. Soundwave trotted out from under his father. Megatron smiled at the unsteady trotting, laying on the cool lush grass under the twilight sky. The violet colt threw his front legs over his sires back. Climbing clumsily over, settling against his sires warm stomach. Settling down Megatron kept his guard up after his colt fell into slumber. Before lying his head over his colt protectively.

Both herds liked to have an anual race around the valley, it was a fast and enduring race, for fun, that both herds enjoyed. Usually the Decepticons won, due to their stamina. The Decepticons, or the Thoroughbreds with the red eyes had great speed but amazing stamina. Where is the Autobots, or the Thoroughbreds with blue eyes had incredible speed, but usually burned themselves out, due to their lack of stamina.

"He'll be ready. They both have to be yearlings to compete anyway" Megatron smiled, at his multi coloured eyed colt. His colt snorted and swishing his short fuzzy tail, and tried to give a smile.

A few weeks went by, both colts growing strong and fast. Both herds were grazing while the leaders stayed near their new colts. Bumblebee went bounding over, eager to play with the midnight colt. Bumblebee bucked, and kicked, out playfully, stopping infront of his violet striped cousin. Soundwave drew his head back in defense, he didn't know what his yellow cousin wanted. "Go on play" Megatron nudged Soundwave forward into Bumblebee. Bumblebee playfully reared and took off running. Soundwave didn't know why, but he followed his cousin in the same manner. Elita and Optimus smiled, watching the two playfully bound in the valley they lived in. Megatron shared the same expression, and went back to grazing with the two.

Bumblebee cantered away from Soundwave easily. Soundwave cantered after Bumblebee, catching up quickly, Bumblebee set a challenge. The yellow colt suddenly kicked into high gear, and began to gallop, pulling away from his masked cousin. Putting a look of shock onto Soundwave's face, the Decepticon colt had not even tried too gallop yet. "Come on Wave!" Bumblebee called, looking back at his still cantering cousin. Soundwave smirked and threw himself into a gallop. Feeling unstable at first missing a few beats. Before taking off like an eagle he kicked up patches of grass, rapidly catching his racing cousin. The two colts galloped stride by beside eachother, rounding a tree at the top of a hill. "Race you back to the herd!" Bumblebee challenged, taking the lead. Soundwave strode off after his cousin, giving a very rapid pace, he caught up with his yellow cousin. They were halfway there, and Bumblebee was still in the lead, but was now running out of energy. "Aw look they're racing" Elita cooed looking up from grazing. To see the two colts galloping their way to them. Optimus watched proudly and feeling very confident in his colt winning. Megatron on the other hand, was worried Soundwave may hurt himself. Soundwave still had plenty of juice left in him, and saw that his cousin was slowing his gallop, due to lack of energy. Soundwave pushed himself into a higher gear, climbing and increasing his speed. Soundwave now took of like a rocket, he sped up to his cousin. Galloping beside his yellow cousin. Bumblebee nieghed happily for his cousins efforts as they closed in on the finish, Soundwave hit a muddy patch of grass. Loosing his footing falling and sliding on his muzzle, as Bumblebee took two large strides finishing the race in victory.

Megatron leaped over to his colt and helped him up. "You all right Soundwave?" Megatron asked. Soundwave shook his entire violet coat. Shaking off the mud and grass. He snorted looking away. "There's always next time little Soundwave!" Optimus smiled, bringing his head around to the other side of his nephew. Soundwave pouted looking away from the prime. He met eyes back with his sire. "That's right" Megatron nuzzled his colt. Soundwave sighed, trotting off with his cousin. "You'll beat me someday Wave! Maybe!" Bumblebee playfully challenged, as he pranced ahead of his cousin. Soundwave just rolled his eyes following his cousin over to a small pond for a drink.

"Doctor is something wrong with my colt?" Megatron asked both of the doctors currently present. "Why do you ask?" Ratchet questioned. "He does not speak, not a word" Megatron replied. "In good time sir. Trust me your colt will find his voice." Knockout reasured his leader. At that Optimus perked up in defence, sensing something unnatural. "What is it Brother?" Megatron trotted over. "Something dosen't feel right. Something is here" Optimus smelt the air. "Knockout tell Starscream to clear the herd outnof here" Megatron turned to his medic. "Right away!" Knockout quickly galloped away. "What is it?cougar, bear? Wolves, I thought we had a truce with them?" Megatron questioned following his brother down the hill. "No. it is not wolves nor bear or cougar." Optimus shook his head.

Soundwave ears perked to the sound of branches snapping, behind him and his cousin. Lifting his head from the water he warily looked around. Bumblebee lifted his head as well. And recognized the sound of hooves snaping twigs. "It's probably Screamer trying to scare us again" Bumblebee snorted, returning to his drinking. Soundwave curious sticking his head through the bushes to see other horses, with strange creatures on their backs. And they were getting closer. "There's a foal right there!" One of the creatures pointed at him. Fear struck, taking his head out of the bush he galloped away. Bumblebee herd the voices and thundering hooves coming at him. scared he took off after his cousin. Looking back Soundwave saw the small herd of unknown horses chasing them. Optimus and Megatron got to the top of a small hill, reviling the horses chasing their colts. "Men!" Optimus growled. Not thinking twice about it Megatron took off towards the chase, Optimus in tow. "Run Wave!" Bumblebee called, as he and his cousin were boxed in by four horses carrying strange creatures.

Ropes thrown and caught around their necks. Both colts bucked and kicked out, jerking thier necks. The burn of the ropes around thier necks felt hot, when the pulled. Two men hopped off their mounts, pushing both colts onto their sides tying thier legs together. Both colts screeched, Soundwave attempted to bite. Both colts were lifted and placed on the back of their horses. Making odd noises all mounts cantered back through the bushes.

Megatron and Optimus pushed themselves up the small hill, to find the men gone along with their colts. Megatron snorted, violently, stomping about. Optimus was just as furious looking around for anything, leading to their colts. Optimus saw hoof prints leading into the bushes. "Brother this way!" Optimus lead the way through the bush. By the time the galloped onto a dirt road trucks with trailers were already driving away. "Optimus!" Bumblebee screeched seeing both sires through the openings on the trailer. "Bumblebee!" Optimus called back. Giving chase to the trailer with his brother. But it was no use, as the odd machine kept picking up speed. Megatron was not one for giving up, as he had more stamina then his brother. "Hey pick it up angry sires after us!" One man said. The truck reved and pulled away, kicking up dust and dirt. "Well if they can keep up with us. I can't imagine what these colts are going to run like." The driver scoffed. The trucks soon disappeared from both stallions. In a cloud of dust, Megatron trotted finally slowing to a halt. "I have failed to protect them both..." Megatron dipped his head. "Brother we must not give up. I have faith that they will return." Optimus reassured. "You just lost your colt. I lost my mare and my colt. I've failed as a mate and a sire!" Megatron turned a growled. Optimus backed away, he was upset as well. But decided to lead his Brother back to the herd, saying nothing more.


	2. New Surroundings new life

After long drudging hours, of being in a rattling, clanking, bouncing, trailer. The two colts were greeted by the sun as they were led out of the trailer. Both colts kicked and struggled. Screeching and snorting. As they were led out of the trailer. Odd things were placed over their faces. The humans attatched ropes to the halters. Leading the two colts into a grass field. Where many more humans stood examining them. "I don't know about you. But I'm going to get loose!" Bumblebee nickered to his cousin. Soundwave was most nervous, jerking every which way the humans walked. Bumblebee took a much more wild side, kicking and bolting he ran circles around the humans holding his lead rope. Showing them he was untamed. Soundwave watched closely, as a female with a male spoke, to eachother. The male pointed to Bumblebee. The Female shook her head and gestured to Soundwave. on the other side of them, a male with two others. Took great interest in Bumblebee. As the handler struggled to keep Bumblebee calm.

"No Holace. Daddy has studied these wild Thoroughbreds. He made the deal with Ogden Phipps, our people caught the colts, and Ogden's best, transported the colts. We toss a coin to see who gets what colt. Daddy made notes, and I read them. Daddies notes said that the ones with red eyes have stamina but the blue eyes have speed. That dark colt, has both colours in his eyes. And could have an unusual ability of speed and stamina..." Penny argued, with her brother. "Your telling me that nervous wreck can have a chance at racing? Look Penny, Ogden has his best horse people looking at these colts. They're taking a great interest in that yellow colt. So that's who we'll pick." Holace ended the argument, as Bull walked between both Ogden and Penny.

Soundwave kicked as Bumblebee spooked him, as he ran past him. Soundwave's eyes caught something shiney being tossed into the sky. It landed on the grass. The very tall man smirked. The female and her brother talked to eachother. The male looked to be disappointed. "Well that's disappointing..." Holace sighed. "But I got what I wanted." Penny smiled at Soundwave. "You got what nobody else wanted." Holace, gazed at Soundwave. Before he left the pasture. "Load him up." Ogden placed his on and qued his men to load Bumblebee back into the trailer. "Soundwave!" Bumblebee screeched as he was pulled away and back into the trailer. Soundwave snorted as he was unclipped from the lead. He ran to the gate near the trailer. Kicking at the fence, he nieghed for his cousin. As the trailer was pulled away.

"Are those two brothers?" Penny asked, watching her collt cry for the other. "No ma'am. We had two sires running after us. Most likely cousins or friends." One of the stable workers replied. Walking off as Eddie approached Penny. He leaned against the fence where Penny stood. "Is that the new colt?" Eddie smiled, watching the colt sprint past. "Yes Eddie he sure is. Isn't he beautiful." Penny smiled. "Yes ma'am. The colts only a few weeks old. So I brought over a bottle of warm milk, for the fellow. I imagine you want to feed him Mrs. Chenery?" Eddie handed Mrs. Chenery the bottle. "Yes Eddie thank you." Penny smiled, walking over to the nickering colt. Soundwave snorted holding his head in a threatening manner. "Hello little one." Penny cooed, slowly approaching. Soundwave nickered, pulling away from the female. Catching the sent of the milk. Soundwave pranced over. Slowing down to a very slow walk, he took cautious steps as he approached the lady. "That's it. You're hungry aren't you." The woman cooed, holding the bottle out. Soundwave stuck his neck out. And nipped at the bottle. Getting a small taste of the sweet milk. Soundwave took a step closer. Wrapping his lips around the tip of the bottle. He suckled hungirly. "There you are." Penny giggled. Soundwave could clearly sense the female ment no harm to him. She reached out a hand, crouching to be slightly more level with the colt. Soundwave slowly took a step forward. Allowing the female to stroke his neck. Soundwave quickly finished the bottle. Having a full meal for the first time. Happy he did not have to share, with his cousin. Standing right next to the female. Soundwave began to lean on her, as he got sleepy. She continued to massage his head and neck. He got sleepier and sleepier. Eventually falling into the females lap. He just dozed off. Penny chuckled, and Eddie laughed. "Well I guess you've gained his full on trust, Mrs. Chenery." "So I have." Penny smiled, stroking Soundwave's neck.

Months went by, and Soundwave gained the trust, and love of his stable mates. Who were all loving caring mares. And the same went for most of the stable staff. His favourite person in the stable was Mrs. Chenery. But if she was not with him it was Eddie, who he loved as well. Months soon turned into years. And Soundwave turned into a strong, large, muscle packed, handsome yearling stallion. "This is the wild Thoroughbred colt daddy. We call him little one. But he's not so little anymore." Penny spoke to her father. The old man stared up at Soundwave. Examining the designs on the large colts build. The markings looked as if they were glowing. The man suddenly found the strength to stand. Giving Soundwave a nose rub. Soundwave breathed his hot breath on the old hand. "Let him run his race darling." The man advised his daughter. Who teared up a little. Before smiling and nodding.

The next day was training. Eddie was brushing Soundwave down, before he took him to go get tacked up. Soundwave playfully grabbed on of the brushes, and ran to the back of his stall. "Hey you! Give me back my brush!" Eddie called chasing after Soundwave. Soundwave gave a playful neigh as he nodded his head up and down teasingly. As Eddie tried to grab the brush. "Fine have the dang brush. I guess I'll have your oat cookies." Eddie pulled out a cookie. Soundwave perked his ears and, brushed Eddies shoulder with the brush. Dropping it, as he nudged Eddies hand, that held the cookie. "That's what I thought." Eddie chuckled feeding the cookie to the colt. Eddie then attached the lead rope to Soundwave's halter. Leading him to Lucian loren and the exerciser. Lucian placed the small saddle blanket near his withers. Then next came the saddle. This was nothing new to Soundwave. He had had a saddle and bridle on before. And was even ridden. But never tested for racing. Today was the exciting day. As the exerciser climbed aboard. Eddie and Lucian led Soundwave to the Exercise track. Unclipping the lead rope. His exerciser trotted him onto the track. Soon after that he signaled for him to canter. Cantering around the track seemed easy enough. "Alright start him up!" Lucien called, as the neared the starting marker. Soundwave threw his head. As the exerciser tried to kick him into high gear. Getting another kick, Soundwave bolted. Going into a full out sprint. Soundwave galloped around the track. Lucian shook his head at him as they trotted in. "It was fast but not paced. Don't try and change his natrual gaite Jimmy." Lucian patted Soundwave's neck. Soundwave was breathing heavily, his nostrils flared. This was new, but he felt like it was what he was supposed to do. He loved to run, if that is what they were asking him to do, so then he would gladly do it. The next day Jimmy took him out, Soundwave did exactly what he asked. He ran pacing himself as he did Lucien smiled, but was still not satisfied, with his work quite yet. Jimmy trotted Soundwave over to Lucien, and exhaled with a smile. "You got a race horse on your hands." Lucien smiled "We will have to see when he enters the track."

After exercising, Eddie led Soundwave back to his stall, next to Something Royal and Hasty Matelda. Something Royal took the role of being Soundwave's adopted mother, and Hasty Matelda as an aunty. The two mares whinnied a greeting, as Soundwave stepped into his stall beside Something Royal. "Now you wait here, while I go grab you're feed."Eddie unclipped the lead rope. "So how was training?" Something Royal stretched her head into Soundwave's stall. Soundwave didn't talk often, the two mares were lucky to get just a sentence out of the colt. "Awesome, Jimmy said I was doing really good." Soundwave lifted his head from his water tub. "If you are doing that good, I can asume they will be throwing you onto the track soon." Hasty Matelda snorted with a smile. "The track?" Soundwave questioned. "Against other horses dear. That is what racing is all about. That's why Penny is putting you through all this training" Something Royal chuckled. "They want me to race against others? Seems easy enough I love to run." Soundwave went back to drinking his water. "I hope you will enjoy it." Hasty Matelda sighed, Eddie brought in Soundwave's feed.

Soundwave started munching on the oats before Eddie could even put down the bucket. "Eh! You can't wait for me to put it down for ya!" Eddie pushed Soundwave's head out of the way, placing the bucket down. "He's a big boy Eddie. He eats more then both these mares put together." Penny approached Something Royal, and Hasty Matelda. "You couldn't be more right Mrs. Chenery." Eddie leaned on the stall door. "So I heard he's doing well in training." Penny rubbed Something Royal's head. "That's right ma'am. Although Lucien will never admit he's proud of this colts ability." the young man chuckled. "Of course." Penny chuckled herself. "He think Little One's too fat, and eats to much!" Eddie retorted. As Soundwave grabbed the bucket he emptied, and whacked Eddie's hat off with it. "Hey! You done already!?" Eddie grabbed his hat off the floor. "Ha ha, your not fat it's all muscle right?" Penny giggled, approaching Soundwave's stall. Soundwave nodded his head rappidly, whacking Eddie in the head again. "Eh! Gimme that!" Eddie took the bucket away. Soundwave nickered at Eddie, as if laughing at him with Mrs. Chenery. "You are such a child." Penny placed a hand on Soundwave's cheek. Soundwave relaxed into the warm hand, and allowed it to massage his head. "That's about the right title for him. He sure plays around like one." Eddie rubbed his head. "I wonder how that other colt is doing?" "I don't know Eddie, but I'm sure we will meet him again." Penny sighed. Soundwave exhaled and wondered how Bumblebee was doing as well.

Claiborne Farm.

"You're a great runner kid, but you need to pace yourself. You keep running yourself as at full steam you're going to lose the race." A tall, dark looking, stallion snorted. "I keep forgetting, sorry Bold Ruler." Bumblebee sighed lowering his head. "Just run at a steady speed, then kick it into high gear at the end." Bold Ruler explained to the two year old colt. "Your first race is tomorrow and you need to be ready for that, those other horses know what their doing. They have experience you don't they are going to try and single you out, and throw you to the back of the pack." The stallion began to trot off. "That's what the trainer wants from me. Got it." Bumblebee trotted after the stallion. "Exactly what he is looking for, Poncho is tough but good at his job." Bold Ruler began to canter. "So let's go then!" Bumblebee galloped off at a steady pace. Bold Ruler smiled, and gave chase after the colt. The Veteran racer had taken in and teaching the yellow colt since it arrived. Treating Bumblebee as if he were his own kin. "Bold Ruler, do you think I'll ever see my cousin again?" Bumblebee asked after the stallion caught up. "I imagine so. If he's half half as good as you are, he will be there with you. Racing for the triple crown." Bold Ruler huffed. "The triple crown?" Bumblebee kept head to head with Bold Ruler. "Yes The Kentucky derby, The Preakness, and the, Belmont stakes. I only got as far as the Preakness. I couldn't win Belmont, but I have a high hunch that you can. Now enough questions, lets get back to training!" Bold Ruler took off in front of Bumblebee. Bumblebee wondered where the stallion got the sudden burst of energy.

Aqueduct Racetrack

Finally the humans figured out his name. Soundwave was getting all saddled up by Lucien, for his first big race. Wearing his blue and white racing blinkers. There was crowds of humans, and horses, all in funny colours and what not. Cameras taking pictures and everything. "And watch out for number four." Lucien warned the young jockey. "We're four." Paul pointed out. "Hmm?" Lucien focused on tightening Soundwave's saddle. "We're four." Paul repeated. "Oh, then definitely watch out for him." Lucien finished with the saddle, and helped the young jockey onto Soundwave. Penny smiled at Soundwave, as Eddie led him out to the track, where the other horses were throwing fits, and warming up. Soundwave was incredibly nervous, he didn't know what to do, with all the new sounds, and smells. Something Royal told him to do his best in his first race, saying the first race was always the hardest.

"What the hell are you suppossed to be, the purple pony!?" One of the race horses tuanted. Soundwave pinned his ears at the young stallion. Soundwave had never seen so many horses that practically looked the same, only a few minor details made them different. All had big dark brown eyes, and most of them were chestnut, or dark bay. Very different from Soundwave's midnight blue, practically violet colouring, with his three black socks with purple sound waves going down, and his sound wave markings going across his exmtremly muscular body. His pitch black mask was hidden underneath his blue and white blinker. But his blinker did not hide his amazing red and blue multi coloured eyes. "Did you escape from the circus?" A dark bay stallion scoffed. "You obviously ran into the stall painter!" Another stallion nickered. "Just stay out of our way rainbow pony. And be prepared to eat mud!" The dark bay stallion, swished his tail as he walked by, hitting Soundwave in the face. Soundwave snorted taking a couple steps back. "Whoa, easy Soundwave." Pual cooed, as he turned Soundwave to the starting gate. A man led Soundwave into the gate, and shut it behind him. Soundwave leaned back against the gate, waiting for something to happen. A bell rang, the gates flew open, and every horse took off. Soundwave gave a surprised niegh, getting a kick from Pual, Soundwave took off after the herd of horses. Penny, Miss Ham, and Lucien, all shot up in disbelief, as Soundwave ran like he was affraid. Finishing fourth.

The next race, Sanford stakes, he was a little more prepared. With a new aggressive jockey, Soundwave was sure to win this one. The horses still made fun of him, telling him he would eat thier mud. *Not today!* Soundwave thought, as he was led into the starting gate. Pawing at the dirt ready to go, Soundwave awaited the starting bell to ring. It rang and he broke last, keeping up with the others he held back. Grabbing the Earth beneath him, at the last corner Turrcotte signaled for him to go outside, Soundwave gladly did so, passing every horse he flew past, with ease. He could here the crowd cheer as he hit the wire winning his first race! Slowing his pace, Soundwave nostirels flared, he trotted over to the horse that would lead him to the winners circle. Snorting proudly Soundwave pranced to the winners circle, where Mrs. Chenery happily greeted him with a hug and kiss. As a blanket of flowers was placed over his withers, he posed for the cameras and the press. While the other horses observed in disbelief. "How did that nobody win!?" They growled, stomping their hooves in rage. Soundwave ignored, and went to his stall to get a bath, something to eat, and then prepared to go home.

"You won, oh congrats sweetheart!" Somethingroyal and the other mares nieghed cheerfully. "Now that you've won that, you know each race is going to get more difficult." Hasty matelda warned. "Working your way all the way to the triple crown, very difficult to do, it's an incredible journey only the greatest race horses have ever finished. Hasn't been done in 24 years. So you think you got what it takes?" Somethingroyal added. "I can do it! I'll work really hard, and I'll make it to the top you'll see!" Soundwave lifted his front legs off the ground.


End file.
